<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levi, The Blushing Mess by LowLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198545">Levi, The Blushing Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLove/pseuds/LowLove'>LowLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLove/pseuds/LowLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Yuki chill in Levi's room. Then things get heated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Levi, The Blushing Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I headcanon the MC as a trans guy because I be a trans guy. Also using the default name Yuki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, that's bullshit!" Levi screams as he dies a tenth time to the same boss. </p><p> </p><p>"You want me to pull up a walkthrough?" Yuki asks as he lays on Levi's bed, already searching for one on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I don't need it! I can do this myself." Levi raises his controller wanting to throw it, but he does his best to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Then take a break. You're gonna get worse the more frustrated you are."</p><p> </p><p>Levi grumbles, but does as Yuki suggests. He sets down the controller and gets up to stretch. Yuki watches him with a smile. Levi picks up his drink and sits on the bed, causing Yuki to bounce. Yuki giggles but Levi just pouts. </p><p> </p><p>"Lemme get some of that." Yuki sits up and reaches over to grab the can. </p><p> </p><p>Levi pulls the drink away, "Hey, no!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why noooot?" Yuki whines as he makes a grabbing motion with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Mine! I don't want your germs, Normie!" Levi goes to take a sip, but a presence by his face has him turn. Yuki's face is so close. Levi can feel his breath. Soft lips meet Levi's. The drink is slipped out of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"There, now you already have them." Yuki takes a sip in triumph. Levi stares blankly for a moment, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Suddenly, his face heats and his hands cover his face. A whimper escapes him. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki sets the drink on the nightstand and tilts his head, "You ok? Did I go too far? I'm sorry I-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said to warn me when you do that!" Levi whines, finally uncovering his face, revealing how red his cheeks are. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki pauses then giggles, "Ok ok, sorry. But, you look really cute when you're a flustered mess."</p><p> </p><p>Levi pouts again. Yuki laughs harder. An abrupt yelp squeaks out of Yuki as he's yanked by the collar of his shirt. Levi has a determined glare in his eye, but he still trembles from nerves. As Yuki is about to say something, Levi closes the distance. Lips touch. This kiss was unlike any they've had yet. It wasn't a quick peck. It wasn't light or soft. Yuki can get Levi hot and bothered easily. Time for Levi to make Yuki a blushing mess.</p><p> </p><p>He has no idea what he just got into. The kiss grows more heated, more needy. Yuki's hand wanders down Levi's torso. As soon as it finds the bottom of of his shirt, it slides underneath. The other hand massages circles into Levi's inner thigh. Levi's hands remain locked onto Yuki's collar. He doesn't know what to do with them. He doesn't know what to do with anything. He pulls away to catch his breath. Half lidded eyes meet his own. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki's cheeks are tinged with pink along with the tips of his ears. His lips are glossy and his tongue slips out to lick them. His eyes are full of want. He wants Levi. Levi stares back, finally releasing his hold of Yuki's shirt. He stammers, unable to get out any of his words, but Yuki just looks at him with a smile. That soft and caring smile that tugs on Levi's heart strings. </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok. Catch you breath. Take a moment." Yuki's hand reaches up to cup Levi's face. Levi leans into it.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nods and counts, breathing in, breathing out. He leans closer to Yuki, letting their foreheads touch. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to keep going or do you want to stop?" Yuki asks. </p><p> </p><p>Levi's head drops into the crook of Yuki's neck, and he mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>"Levi, Sweetie, I can't hear you." Yuki brushes his fingers through Levi's hair. </p><p> </p><p>Levi pulls away slightly, "We can- please, can we keep going?" </p><p> </p><p>Yuki kisses Levi's forehead, "I'd love to." </p><p> </p><p>Levi doesn't know what he's doing. He barely even knows how they ended up like this. Levi laying on his back, head resting on his pillows. Yuki kissing his neck as Levi holds his bed sheets with a death grip. Both of their shirts were thrown aside. Yuki's hands explore exposed skin. It's all so overwhelming, but Levi doesn't want it to stop. Yuki moves from one side of Levi's neck to the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I mark you?" Yuki whispers into Levi's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"M-mark me?" Levi yelps.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki kisses his jaw, "Hickeys. Only if you let me." </p><p> </p><p>Levi bites his lip before answering, "You- Yes, you can."</p><p> </p><p>Yuki lifts himself to look Levi in the eye, "You can touch me, you know. If you do something I don't like, I'll stop you. And you stop me if I do anything that you don't like or aren't ready for."</p><p> </p><p>Levi slowly lets go of his sheets and reaches up, his hands rest on Yuki's waist. Yuki takes Levi's hand and slides it further down, chuckling as Levi squeezes the soft flesh of his ass with a whimper. Yuki goes back to Levi's neck, this time sucking and softly biting. It feels so strange, but Levi can't get enough. A groan leaves his lips, and Yuki wants to hear more. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki ventures lower, kissing and leaving small marks as he goes. Levi's arms are now covering his face. His moans are muffled into his elbow. Yuki makes sure to pay good attention to Levi's nipples. He had no idea they could feel this good. Teasing the edges, licking and sucking on the tips. When Yuki's mouth is occupied with one, his hand is kneading the other. Yuki then travels even further down.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see your handsome face, Levi." Yuki purrs. </p><p> </p><p>Levi tenses at first, but he slowly lowers his arms. Yuki's face is right above his hips, hands at the hem of Levi's sweatpants. Yuki's lips are so close to the tent poorly hiding Levi's excitment. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't- you don't have to... do that." Levi gulps.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki smirks, "I want to. I want you in my mouth. I want to make you moan." </p><p> </p><p>Levi's face can't get any redder, "What about you? Your... What can I do?" </p><p> </p><p>"Be loud," Yuki kisses the fabric keeping him from Levi's cock, "Don't try to be quiet. I have a free hand, so don't worry about me. I just want to make you feel good."</p><p> </p><p>"I- ok. If you're sure." Levi mutters. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki smiles and tugs down the hem of Levi's pants and underwear. With Levi's leaking cock free, Yuki gives small kisses along the shaft. Levi can't take his gaze off Yuki, who has his hand down his own pants. A tongue traveling up the underside of Levi's cock forces a noise out of Levi. A noise he never knew he could make. He wants to cover his mouth, to grit his teeth and keep himself quiet. Levi runs his fingers through Yuki's hair to keep them occupied. He let's his mouth fall open as Yuki strokes him, letting himself moan.</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of Yuki's mouth engulfing Levi sends shivers through him. Yuki takes in as much as he can. He surprises himself when he makes it all the way to the base. Yuki gazes up, Levi's eyes meet his. Yuki keeps eye contact as he begins bobbing his head. Levi's head falls back and a deep guttural groan escapes him. Whenever Levi starts to get used to Yuki's movements, Yuki changes something. Slowing down, speeding up, tongue swirling around his head. So many noises slip from Levi, all of it Yuki loves. Warm tension builds in Levi. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuki, I'm- I'm gonna," Levi warns. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki takes Levi down to his base again, letting Levi empty himself down his throat. Levi's chest heaves, trying to steady his breathing. Yuki swallows what he can, some of it drips down his chin. Levi watches as Yuki pulls off of him and sits on the back of his legs. Yuki curses and the hand in his pants quickens.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Yuki. Let me- I can take care of you." Levi pants.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki pauses and pulls his hand from his pants, "I'm all yours." </p><p> </p><p>Yuki shimmies getting one leg free, pants clinging to his thigh. He sits above Levi's hips, legs spread. Levi takes in the view in front of him. Pink burns Yuki's cheeks and neck, cum and drool drip from lips, legs open wide, wetness pooling on Levi's torso, hard clit desperate to be touched. Levi's hands roam up Yuki's thighs. They feel perfect. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at what you do to me, Levi." Yuki's eyes bore into Levi's, "Look how hard I am." </p><p> </p><p>Yuki takes Levi's hand, guiding his fingers stroke Yuki's clit. Yuki spreads his legs further, arms behind him holding him up. Levi tries different things, each one earning a new noise from Yuki. A deep sigh when he rubs against the base, a desperate moan when his finger teases under the head. Levi never would have guessed Yuki would drool or that he would love to see Yuki drooling. Levi speeds up his movements and Yuki leans forward. He steadies himself, putting his weight on Levi's shoulders. Yuki's begging Levi for more, moaning Levi's name over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck- Levi, please," Yuki groans, "I'm so close. Make me cum."</p><p> </p><p>Levi's torso is a wet mess from Yuki's arousal, and he loves it. Levi strokes Yuki faster, earning more moans of his name. Yuki throws his head back, cumming as his hips grind into Levi's hands. Levi's name is moaned repeatedly. Levi can feel Yuki pulsing between his fingers, seeing Yuki's entrance clench around nothing. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Levi. You're so good to me." Yuki leans over Levi and kisses him. "So handsome, so cute, so sexy. You're amazing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yuki, please stop." Levi hides his face in his arms again. </p><p> </p><p>"But you are amazing." Yuki leans back and chuckles, "And ready for a round two apparently." </p><p> </p><p>Levi peeks through his arms, "Can we?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuki smirks, "Absolutely."</p><p> </p><p>--  --  --</p><p> </p><p>"Levi, why are you wearing a scarf?" Mammon asks as Levi sits to eat breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>"Just uh- I just felt like it. Yes, that." Levi's cheeks flush. </p><p> </p><p>Mammom squints at Levi and Asmo chuckles at his blushing brother. Beel completely ignores them, being occupied by his overflowing plate. </p><p> </p><p>"Suddenly into fashion, Levi?" Asmo looks at Levi with a knowing grin. </p><p> </p><p>Levi grumbles, "That's none of your business."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh why not?" Asmo asks, "I just want to help out and give you some tips. Though, I guess you got your own tip taken care of, huh." </p><p> </p><p>Levi's face turns a deeper red as he glares at Asmo, "You, shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>Asmo gives an overdramatic pout, "But I just wanna help." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, don't." Levi glares. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki wanders in, greets everyone, and then sits by Levi and begins eating. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Yuki," Asmo snickers, "What do you think about Levi's scarf?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuki takes a moment to glance over at Levi, "Looks cute on him."</p><p> </p><p>Levi blushes at the compliment. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you think he wore it because of you?" Asmo smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki sighs, "Asmo, I know what you're getting at. And I think you know the answer to your question. "</p><p> </p><p>Asmo laughs at Yuki's comment and Levi covers his face with his hands. Mammon studies Levi's scarf, enough of Levi's skin is exposed to reveal that under it there is a fresh bruise. </p><p> </p><p>Mammon's eyes widen, "Holy shit! Wait, Levi. You? With who?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi is ready to get up and leave, but Yuki grabs his arm and pulls him back into his seat, "With me. Now eat. We have classes to get to."</p><p> </p><p>Levi's going to die of embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>